Schiff base derivatives of amino acids will be used as starting materials for the preparation of various amino acid analogs. The alpha-alkyl amino acids will be prepared using our recently developed method for the synthesis of amino acids derivatives by phase-transfer reactions. The N-alkyl amino acids will be synthesized by either a modified phase-transfer procedure or by alkylation of the Schiff base of the corresponding amino acid ester.